Plan B
by Jerseycaramel
Summary: 'This had been the plan, and she didn't like it one bit – because she liked it way more than what she should have.' Kensi and Deeks go undercover at a dance club and they're the bait. PWP basically, two shot. All kinds of M, so not for the kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Found this on my computer and thought, 'I haven't seen an PWP on here for these two in a while, let's post it!' So hopefully you'll like it :P

It does have a little plot, and I mean tiny, basically just setting the scene.

Sunnier and Lily will be updated soon. Sorry about the wait on those (to anyone who is reading them also), it was my last week of Uni, and I had two assignments due, now they're done, I have plenty of time to write. The only reason why this is getting posted it because it was finished.

So, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

It started with the ruse. For once she wasn't the bait, well the main bait.

Deeks was supposed to be made, it was the only way they could get the bodyguard away from their main target, Kensi was just arm candy... and half the distraction. _Her_ distraction, however, was her partner. They were out clubbing, meaning she was in extremely high heels and very short dress, this was something she was used to, she didn't think that it was anything too fantastic, though his jaw dropped when he had seen her. Kensi's jaw had floored, also. Deeks was dressed in a pale blue striped shirt, and dark grey jeans – tight fitting. Damn he looked good.

'Wow, Kens,' he breathed. She fought back the blush that had been emerging as soon as she had laid eyes on him, and it wasn't easy. She saw their reflection in the mirror; Deeks behind her, looking over her shoulder at their reflection. They were a good looking couple, if she said so herself; and by the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing, too.

He took her hand as she stepped out of the car after opening the door for her. He twined his fingers with hers, cringing as if waiting for the punch; but she played her part well, gripping his arm a little possessively with her free hand and leaning into his body as they walked into the club. The loud music was making her vibrate – though she rationalised it was _just_ the music and not her proximity to her hot partner – as he ordered them drinks. They tapped their glasses of JD together before taking a sip and never taking their eyes off the other.

'_Ok, guys; this isn't a date. Find the guy so we can wrap this up.' _Callen's voice startled her over the earwigs.

'Right, like Kensi would be stupid enough to go on a date with me,' Deeks rebutted and Kensi laughed. Oh, Kensi was stupid enough, because he was an amazing man, who cared about the little things and always made her feel wanted, even if he really didn't want her like that.

'_True, she has more sense than that – and taste,' _Sam quipped_._

'_Oh, yes, but remember: 'She is too his type'," _Callen quoted her.

'I knew that was coming back to bite me in the ass.' Kensi muttered. She saw Deeks try and hide a smile, and knew exactly what he was thinking – and it was all in the gutter.

Soon enough they were dancing together, rubbing up against the other and she could feel the static electricity between them; it was intoxicating. Deeks made sure to keep his hands in a respectable position on her body, and she wanted – needed – them to wander.

This wasn't good. Kensi was getting caught up in the feel of her partner; the way his body rubbed against her in the mass of people. Deeks often leant down, brushing his lips lightly across her neck and bare shoulder in a mock kiss. And she ached for his lips and teeth to make proper contact with her skin. When she thought of his tongue on her pulse point, her knees actually buckled. _It's been way too long since I've gotten any,_ she thought to herself.

'Whoa, easy there Kens, don't go falling for me,' Deeks joked, hot breath on her neck again.

'Don't flatter yourself,' Kensi said poisonously, admiring her lack of breathiness and the fake harsh tone she usually used with him.

'Remember the plan, Princess. You have to at least _look_ like you want to hook up with me.' The hand on her waist squeezed a little possessively on her hip.

Kensi pulled back from his body to make sure he could see her roll her eyes.

And then she did something dangerous. One of her hands slid around his neck, the other slid under the back of his shirt, splaying across his bare skin, the tips of her ring and pinkie finger dipping into the back of his jeans under the waist band of his boxers. 'Are you telling me how to do my job?' She asked seductively in his ear, making sure her lips grazed the shell.

Deeks looked at her stunned for a moment, she smiled at the power she had over him. 'N-no, I –'

'_If you two are quite done being an old married couple_,' Callen's voice spoke into her earwig. '_We kind of have a job to do here_.'

'Like you can talk, Callen. You and Sam bicker more than we do. If we're the old married couple, you guys are ancient.' And there was the normal Deeks; using jokes to make light of things. Kensi couldn't help but laugh, though.

As they bickered over the comm., Kensi spotted their target. 'Game on, guys,' she murmured.

Deeks instantly stiffened, not noticeable from an onlooker, but with their arms wrapped around each other, she felt his muscles tighten at her words.

He spun her around ever so casually – she would never tell him, but he could dance as naturally as he breathed (maybe not the Waltz), and it was a _huge_ turn on for her. Deeks positioned them so that their mark could spot him. Now he knew where their target was, Deeks hands wandered all over her body, his face buried in Kensi's neck. Deeks had previously gone undercover and arrested one George O'Conner, putting him away for a few years, so of course he was going to chase the whistleblower and his date outside of the bar to exact his revenge. Kensi hated having her back to their target; she hated the uncertainty about it, but she trusted Deeks with her life, so she melted into his warmth.

'He's gunna spot me any second now, Kens,' Deeks muttered in her ear. His scruff was tickling her neck and ear gently as he spoke, sending sparks straight to her abdomen. His arm that was wound around her waist pulled her a little tighter towards his lean body. Silently, Kensi questioned his actions, but wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved them to the beat.

Deeks' stubble scraped across her neck as he moved and then his entire body froze. O'Conner had seen them, Kensi could tell. 'Got him,' her partner said.

'Hook, line and sinker guys.' Deeks said into the earwig, pulling Kensi through the sea of people and out into the smelly, dark alley behind the club.

'_Got it, going in_,' Sam replied.

'Now to distract "O'Tool".' Deeks told Kensi.

This was part of the plan she was the most uncomfortable with. Getting into a fight outside the club wouldn't have caused a big enough distraction, so they went with Plan B – Kensi _so_ did not like Plan B.

They were just ahead of O'Conner and made sure he was following before they turned into a nook in the brick wall.

Deeks threw Kensi against the wall and fused his lips with hers without hesitation. This had been the plan, and she didn't like it one bit – because she liked it way more than what she should have.

A moan escaped her lips into his as he swallowed it, returning it with his own. Her fingers wrapped and tangled into his hair pulling him ever closer to her body, as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She promised herself that she wasn't going to get caught up in this; that it was just a job, just like every other case, but heat was pooling in her stomach as their tongues attacked each other and she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. Every bit of sexual tension she had been feeling was poured into that kiss, and the danger of the op was making it that much more exciting.

That was when she realised, for him, this was just a job. Making out in the alley was part of the operation and this wasn't to become a regular occurrence. It saddened her because she desperately wanted more from him. So she decided to make the most of what he was giving her in the op; and her fantasies would just have to do.

As he pulled away when oxygen became a necessity, he attached himself to her pulse point, tongue and all – oh, and it was much more gratifying than she expected – making the ache for him intensify two fold. A knee slid in between her thighs applying a slight pressure to make her moan and the throbbing between her legs was almost painful. Her head dropped back, cracking against the wall as his hand slid down to her butt, squeezing possessively. Her head hurt slightly but she didn't care; she didn't want him to stop touching her the way he was, ever. He kissed her lips again, pushing his body into hers, squishing her against the wall.

She wanted him, now; not caring that they were in the middle of an op or that the entire team, including Hetty, would hear them, she needed Deeks in the worst – and best – kind of way.

He detached his lips from hers, attacking the other side of her neck. She could feel the vibrations as he moaned into her neck, sending her heart into overdrive. As her own hand slipped down to his butt, Kensi became focused on the slow footsteps echoing toward them in the alley, through the muffled thumping of the dance music.

_Right, the job._

'Where's your gun, Kens?' Deeks asked her before sucking her earlobe between his lips.

_Damn his talented mouth_.

They couldn't risk Deeks taking his gun on this op; he was frisked as soon as he entered the club. The joys of being in L.A.. So she was carrying under that small, revealing skirt, and because her dress was small, she didn't have _her_ gun; she had a loaned .22. A _girl's_ gun.

It took all of her concentration to answer him. They hadn't even got their clothes off and she was ready to explode. 'Right...thigh.' She murmured nipping his neck and hearing him moan also.

His left hand pulled her right leg up, hooking it around her hip with his thigh pushing into her juncture more. She kept it around his ass as his body pulled back slightly, lips still on her neck, sucking deliciously, so he could reach her thigh holster.

Deeks' right hand slid up her inner thigh of that impossibly short dress, reaching for the gun inconspicuously, but he brushed too close to her core. She shook and heat flared through her body, a breathy, needy moan escaping her body. Kensi felt him still – for just a moment – as he discovered the wetness that had soaked her panties. His mouth detached from her neck, pulling back to look her in the eyes. He panted while staring her down, dark aroused eyes boring into her. Kensi watched him lick his lips before he pushed his thumb against her dampness, straight onto her clit. She bucked toward him, moaning, teeth digging into her bottom lip.

Her partner smiled, not cocky that he was making her horny as all hell, but... happy? The hand abandoned her heat, replacing it with his clothed groin, and took hold of her neck. His left hand travelled down the outside of her thigh finding the holster. He pressed his hips into her a little more, when her brain kicked in. All of her insecurities had clouded her ability to think. Deeks rubbed against her, hard and willing. _He wanted her, too._ That thought alone made her want to rip off their clothes. The consequences be damned.

_Why did this have to be a job?_ Kensi asked herself, whinging at the absolute torture. _Why couldn't this be after work for drinks somewhere?_

Deeks pressed his groin into hers, making her whimper. He hit her clit with such accuracy she almost begged him to take her now. He smiled before whispering her name reverently and swooped in again. This time his kiss was soft and tender, still passionate and making her body tingle, the one hand on her neck keeping her in place against his mouth (it's not like she'd want to go anywhere), the other on her hooked leg, fingers on her gun, but also caressing her bare skin. Deeks ground his crotch into hers rhythmically and Kensi throbbed everywhere feeling the caged hardness in his jeans.

All she had to do was unzip him and pull her panties to the side, and she would be happy. He could do her against the wall in this disgusting alley, and she honestly wouldn't care, because her ache would build into an amazing orgasm and Deeks would be the one taking her there.

Kensi couldn't stop herself. It was like her hand had a mind of its own. Her left hand found its way between them, hooking in the top of his jeans and sliding to the front near the button. Letting go of his jeans for the moment, it travelled up his stomach, feeling the tight muscles tense as she touched him. He moaned into her mouth and his pelvis bucked into her, sending electricity through her body and moan back to him. Raking her nails gently down his torso, her fingers dipped inside the front of his pants, feeling the heat of him.

Deeks had been tender with his kisses; worshipping her lips with his, but as her hands wandered, he kissed her harder and deeper; she could sense him slowly losing control. He bit her lips gently as her fingers delved deeper. She was so close to feeling his hardness when a hand yanked Deeks away from her. Kensi felt the missing weight of her holster when her leg was replaced on the ground. Silently, she raged at O'Connor for interrupting them, while putting her mask on: the drunk girl.

'Hey! What are you doing?' she slurred angrily – the anger not at all fake – at the very buff man holding Deeks by the scruff of his neck. 'I'm not interested in _you_, so give me back my dick!'

'Shut up, bitch.' He said, punching Deeks in the gut. 'You shouldn't have come back Brady. I told you I'd kill you if I ever saw you again.'

'Come on, how was I supposed to know that you worked here?' he panted, holding his stomach.

'Look, I just wanna fuck him and you can have him after.' Kensi said, leaning against the wall, closer to both the men, trying to get in a good position just in case he wanted to kill Deeks before trying to get with her.

'Oooh, this one's a keeper, Patty.' He slapped Deeks' cheek loudly. 'Maybe I should let you have one more hurrah before I kill you, or I could help with that itch, _Princess_.'

Kensi flared, and she saw Deeks' cocky grin through his obvious pain, both reactions were missed by an oblivious O'Conner, who only had one thing on his mind now. She had a sneaking suspicion Deeks knew he was the only one she let call her that without some form of beating after. She kept her emotions in check and curled her finger to _O'Tool_ seductively. 'Ooh, she picked the better man,' He said before punching Deeks in the jaw sending him sprawling on the floor.

O'Conner grabbed Kensi's waist roughly and sucking on her neck where Deeks had been. She made sure to moan as he latched on to her neck, but anyone who had heard her with Deeks, knew this was the fake moan.

Looking over the jerks shoulder, she saw Deeks shake his head and stand back up a little shakily. He glared at the parasite now on her body and saw the disgust in him that she felt herself. Deeks aimed her gun at his back, just in case. Kensi let the slime ball get caught up for a moment before kneeing him in the groin, hard. He fell to his knees and she punched him in the face.

'O'Conner is taken care of.' Kensi said to her team mates. As Deeks slapped cuffs on the unconscious form.

'_Got it, Kens_.' Callen said over the walkie. '_Tucker is also in custody. Back to the boat house, guys._'

'You ok?' Deeks asked her seriously.

'Yeah, but I feel gross.' She told him, raking her nails over her arms. 'I need to shower for a week.'

'I didn't think I was that bad.' He joked.

'Not you. That,' Kensi said automatically, but realised that her team plus OSP could hear her. 'Although, you as well.'

Deeks smirked, grabbing her by the neck and kissing her again, soundlessly. It took all of her self control not to moan or give any indication that her partner's mouth was back on hers – or that she liked it.

He pulled away all too quickly for her liking, her lips and body followed his retreating lips before his hands pushed her back from him. Her eyes were still closed and her face was flushed. Opening her eyes, he had his eyebrows raised at her as if to challenge her silently. He knew that she liked what had transpired.

She leant back against the wall. He followed her placing he hands beside her head and leaning into her space a little.

_This isn't over_, Deeks mouthed to her.

Oh, she was in trouble.

* * *

A/N: This was just the foreplay, sexiness in the next chapter :P

Reviews give me a happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry about the delay. No internet on anything but my phone made posting impossible. Stupid router. But that has since been fixed (obviously) so here's the second and last chapter.

So, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Kensi spent at least an hour in the shower, trying to scrub O'Conner off herself. The water had turned cold and her neck had been scrubbed raw in the attempt, though she could still feel his lips on her skin.

Sitting on her couch in her sweats, she kept thinking about Deeks. She couldn't stop touching her mouth, feeling the ghost of his lips on hers, his tongue lazily swirling with hers, his teeth nipping her lips.

Kensi had never been this flustered before, not even for Jack. She wanted Deeks' hands on her body again making her skin burn under his touch. She wanted to breathe in his breath. And most of all she wanted his mouth latched back onto her neck making him the last man on her skin, destroying any remnants of the disgusting leech she could still feel there.

She moaned leaning her head back on the edge of her couch, remembering the feel of Deeks crowding her body in the alley. She seriously considered reaching into her pants to take care of the throbbing need that had returned.

Kensi trailed her hand down her body, touching her stomach with only the tips of her fingers before touching the waistband of her pants.

A knock at the door stopped her hand's solo mission.

She got up grumpily, tugging her shirt back down to cover any skin. Being cautious, she grabbed her gun – her proper gun, this time – and slid up to her door, tucking a finger around the curtain. She was met with Monty's face.

'Deeks!' she whispered angrily at him as she wrenched open the door, not wanting to wake her neighbours.

Deeks moved Monty to the side slightly, peeking around the dog's body, that cheeky grin covering his face.

Monty started to whine and wag his tail, almost starting a whirlwind to get to her.

'Put him down.' Kensi sighed. Monty kicked a little and wriggled a little, knowing he was getting free reign as his feet found the floor. He went straight to Kensi, up on his hind legs, pawing at her top. She scratched him behind the ears and told him to go inside.

Deeks was going to follow him when she stood across the threshold blocking his path.  
'I said Monty, not Marty.'

Deeks' face had swollen substantially more since she saw him in OSP. His left eye was swollen and beginning to turn a lovely shade of purple, the bridge of his nose was turning the same colour, and the small cut across it had clotted. It took so much for her not to reach out and touch his face, pointlessly trying to soothe it with only her touch.

Deeks pouted for a second, lip out, head down and his big blue eyes were going all puppy on her.  
'What are you doing here Deeks?'

'I came to see if you were ok,' he shrugged at her.

'I'm fine, no need for you to worry.'

He squinted at her unbelievingly. His hand reached out and gently touched her raw neck. She jumped as he touched her, a little in pain and a little in need. 'Because that looks fine,' he said sarcastically. 'What'd you do, take a cheese grater to your neck?'

Kensi was having a hard time concentrating as his palm lingered on her skin; his fingers were dipping into her hairline slowly. She pulled away from the contact bluntly, making Deeks frown at her, but as she moved aside he followed her inside without question.

Monty had made himself at home in the next to her couch on the dog bed she had bought for him. Deeks had teased her about it _a lot_. He had said it was a subconscious way of telling him she wanted him around more. Kensi didn't tell Deeks it wasn't a subconscious decision at all.

She patted his head again and he rolled over on to his back with his tummy in the air, begging for a rub. Normally, she would scratch him but instead, turned to find Deeks in the middle of her lounge room, waiting for an answer.

'I can still feel him on my skin.' Kensi answered quietly, shrugging a little.

'You sure it's not me you're trying to erase?' the joke was in his voice, but not in his eyes. The self-consciousness had rooted behind the blue orbs.

'I'm sure,' she promised. 'Otherwise my whole body would be raw, and I may not have any lips left.' Kensi smiled, trying to get the fun loving Deeks she knew and lo- the Deeks she knew back.

Deeks moved forward, crowding her, but she stood her ground. He reached up and his thumb traced her lips as he spoke. 'They are such gorgeous lips.' He was staring at her mouth intently, just rubbing his thumb slowly over her skin. His fingers started moving across her cheek and down to her raw neck, gently touching the skin over and over as if to soothe the pain. Kensi closed her eyes at the touch, and she slowly gave into the soft caress as they swiped over and over at her skin. She could feel herself melt into his touch, and her breath hitched when his lips replaced fingers. Deeks' other hand cradled the back of her head as his mouth moved over the tender skin. His scruff tickled her neck as he moved down and she shivered as his tongue met her neck.

Deeks didn't stop at the red area of her neck; he kept moving up to her jaw and her cheek, pulling away before meeting her lips.

'I can still feel you,' he said quietly. Kensi opened her eyes, meeting his pained blue ones. She could see he was torn and it pained her, too. Fuck, she was a goner. 'I can feel you all over me. Your hands in my hair, on my neck, squeezing my ass,' her favourite lopsided grin of his returned. She tingled in anticipation as her hands couldn't restrain themselves any longer and moved to touch him. They slid up the front of his torso and curled around his neck, sending trembles down her spine as she touched his flesh. 'I can feel my body pressing into yours, your lips on mine, your tongue – mhmm your tongue.'

Deeks placed his forehead on hers and she revelled in his closeness, merely an inch from her mouth. Kensi was panting and he hadn't really even touched her the way she wanted or where she wanted. Just the way he was talking about what had happened only a few hours ago had her reliving it, feeling him all over again, too.

'I don't know what to do, Kens,' Deeks murmured longingly. 'I shouldn't be feeling this way about you. You're my partner, but God, I want you. I want you so bad.'

'You fight it, or you give in,' she told in a shaky voice. The strain to not make those last centimetres between their lips was wearing on her. It was just too easy to lean forward and take his mouth with hers. Her chest burned and ached to have him engulf her again. Kensi wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. Though, she had already made her choice, but he was still deciding to take the chance on them. There was no way she was going to push him into doing something that could ruin their partnership, possibly forever.

'I'm not sure if I can do it, Kensi,' he whispered. Her heart sank a little; she wanted him to give in like she did, but it looked like he was going to be the strong one for a change. He was going to do the smart thing and choose their partnership over what _they _could be. Her eyes closed, waiting for him to let her go and leave her house. 'I'm not sure if I can fight it, I'm not strong like you are.'

She laughed gently at him, and he pulled back to look at her properly, frowning at her chuckle. Kensi gently stroked his cheek with her fingertips. 'Oh, I gave up ages ago.'

'Really?'

'Why do you think I put up such a big fight about our part in the op? Having you all over me like that was torture because we had to walk away, we couldn't keep going. Or the possibility that it was just another job to you; just a cover kiss. It would have killed me,' she admitted slowly.

Gently, his hand stroked her cheek reassuringly; Kensi couldn't help but lean into him. 'We're not walking away now. I have nowhere else I'd rather be than with you. ' He moved back in and brushed her sensitive neck with his fingers again. 'And it definitely was _not_ just a cover kiss. Though I need you to know; this isn't going to be a one night thing. If we do this, there's a good chance I will want you every night after.'

Kensi's heart did a somersault and fluttered in her heaving chest. He made her feel wanted, and she could tell it wasn't just a line; she tell that much, even in her hazy state. From any other man, she would be sceptical with their intentions, but the way he said it; that was the difference. He sounded like he was in pain, like his heart would break if she said no. She knew it was the truth because she felt the same.

'Maybe not every night, Deeks,' she smiled up at his grinning face. Happiness was radiating off his skin she could almost feel it. 'But this isn't just a one night thing for me either. You could never be.'

Without warning, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and walked her into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Kensi squealed in surprise when he lifted her and giggled into his neck while carrying her to her bedroom. She hadn't been this happy in years, and it was all because of this man; her partner. If someone had told her two years ago she would fall for this stupid, brilliant LAPD Liason Officer, Kensi probably would have laughed in their face, and maybe threatened them with a gun. But now, she couldn't imagine a life without him in it, in one way or another. And she definitely liked this way.

Kensi finally kissed him, as he sat them down on her bed. She could feel the smile on his lips, the push and pull of his mouth working hers. He parted her lips, his tongue dipping into her mouth and she trembled, tasting what she had been thinking about since the op finished. Gentle hands caressed her raw neck while he kissed her, his scruff tickling her skin. Before she knew it, her hands had ripped his shirt over his head, admiring his toned body.

'See something you like, Fern?' he asked a little smugly. She smiled and instead of biting back, Kensi slowly removed the baggy sleep shirt she wore. As soon as her head was free from the material, and it had found its home on the floor, Kensi smirked at the stunned look on Deeks' face as he took in her naked torso and lacy bra.

'See something you like, Shaggy?' Kensi fired back, carding her fingers through her hair. He had seen her without a shirt before, but this time he could reach out and touch her skin, bringing that 'dream sequence' he was talking about to a reality. Deeks chuckled at her, pulling her lips to his in a quick movement. Moans escaped her as his mouth attacked hers, guiding her down to the bed with him. Fire erupted, spanning across her skin when she settled on his bare flesh. She pulled back from his wondrous mouth, smiling as she looked down at him. It reminded her so much of when Deeks pulled her out of the laser room. He pushed her hair out of her face as he smiled up at her.

'You're beautiful, Kens,' he murmured sweetly, his grin still plastered on his lips.

Kensi grinned at him, not bothering to hide the blush he caused as her heart started to beat faster in her chest. Their mouths met in a sweet short kiss, before Kensi moved down his body, trailing her wet, hungry lips along his torso. Well used muscles flexed under her feather-like touch while moans escaped him.

When she finally got to his jeans, Kensi didn't bother being slow and teasing – she couldn't wait much longer herself. The zip and button were undone in a flash and Deeks lifted his butt off the mattress as she pulled them off. The coil in her abdomen tightened when she took in the sight of him in only his boxers, on her bed, panting like he had run a marathon; hard and ready for her.

He sat back up while Kensi knelt on the floor between his legs. Deeks cupped her face gently, stroking her cheek and she broke a little inside when he touched her so very gently.

'Are you sure you want to do this, Kensi?' Deeks asked quietly. He must have taken her pause as uncertainty rather than admiration in his delicious body.

Kensi's mouth crashed against his, kissing him forcefully, tongue swirling around his ravenously; expressing how much she wanted him right now. 'Yes. God, yes,' she panted against his lips.

Her hand grazed Deeks' thigh gently, moving up and gripping his hardness through the soft cotton of his boxers. He moaned into her mouth at her touch, pushing his tongue further into her hungrily. Her fingers traced the outline of his dick, feeling every engorged inch of him.

'Wow, Deeks, you are a big boy,' Kensi purred, starting to stroke him. She heard a groan rumble in his chest. His eyes rolled back in his head and a hand gripped her hair. Before she could dip her hand into the elastic, Deeks pulled her back up to his lips and flattened her back on the bed. She struggled a bit, wanting to have her way with him first – and let's face it, Kensi didn't give up control without some kind of fight first – but he had the upper hand, rolling on top of her and pinning her to the sheets with his weight.

He hauled himself off her, stripping her yoga pants as he went, stroking her legs as he settled his body between them. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, and she gasped. The wet muscle trailed down her stomach, drawing lazy patterns making her twitch when his scruff tickled her flesh. It sent heat straight to her core, and Kensi knew with this foreplay and years of tension, she would be more than ready for him. Deeks moaned into her stomach as his hands curled around her thighs. He settled lower between her thighs, kneeling beside the bed. He pulled her to the edge of the mattress in one tug, her legs over each of his shoulders, with his mouth poised to attack her heat.

'Deeks, no,' she told him weakly, trying to pull him back up to the bed and her mouth. He didn't budge, just kissing her stomach, getting closer and closer to her underwear. Since Jack, all of her encounters had been one night stands, and they all just want their own release. Not many had tried to go down on her, and even then, they never made her find a release; she hadn't that way in many years. Besides, she hated to give up her control over so easily, much preferring to be in the driver's seat of their actions.

His lips hit the material of her panties, looking up at her from between her legs, and damn if he wasn't the hottest thing she had ever seen. He kissed and licked his way over the elastic of her panties, before moving lower still. She actually jumped as he pressed a kissed to her clothed core, his eyes not leaving hers the entire time. 'Let me do this, Princess,' he whispered pleadingly, obviously sensing her hesitation.

The heat of his breath seeped through her panties, and the touch of his lips at her most intimate area, made it very hard for Kensi to say no, and made her completely forget that she should bite back at his 'Princess' remark. She gulped and nodded slowly while his fingers toyed with her soft skin of her inner thighs. God, it was Deeks doing this, her partner, her best friend and she trusted him, more than anyone. And if he wanted to do it, it would at least make him happy even if it didn't get her to come.

She squealed when he ripped the flimsy material off her in one go, and then his mouth was on her, hot and wet. Kensi liked that there was no preamble, and damn, he knew what he was doing. His tongue licked and swirled through her folds and she could feel the vibrations of his blissful moans coursing through her. He sucked at her nub, drawing it into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it with just the right pressure. All that talking had made him _extremely_ good with his mouth, and his scruff tickled her, but in a _really _good way, adding to the sensations that were overwhelming her. Within minutes Deeks had his partner writhing with every move his mouth made, clutching at his hair, the sheets; anything she could grab. Kensi was used to fingers stimulating her heat, but having a wet tongue work her was an amazing change, especially since he seemed to know exactly how to make her moan.

'Enjoying yourself there?' he asked cheekily, kissing and licking her thighs.

Of course he had stopped just before she came. God, she was throbbing all over, her heart was beating erratically, and her chest was heaving. She honestly couldn't speak for a few moments.

'Want me to stop?' he asked cheekily, watching her pant and twitch at his expert touch.

'No,' she groaned breathlessly. '_God_, no!'

Deeks just smiled back at her; that same grin he gave her in the alley, not cocky, just entirely pleased that he had her worked up in ecstasy. He kissed her leg again, before resuming his work, slower this time. His tongue swirled around her clit, making her tremble with every slow, sweet circle. Somewhere along the way, his finger had joined the mix, curling inside her and making her blood radiate deliciously.

Her legs started to tremble, clenching around his head and he could hear a small laugh as her moans got increasing louder. His name fell off her lips as she exploded, eyes scrunched, with one hand in his hair and the other in the sheets. She caught her breath after minutes of his slow tongue lapping at her happily. Finally her muscles relaxed and her thighs let Deeks go from her vice grip.

He made his way up her flushed body, just watching her come down from her high. She smiled up at him, wanting to kiss that grin off his face. So she did. It was a mixture of his taste and her essence on his tongue, and it tuned her on something fierce.

She rolled them over, not breaking their mouths while she straddled his hips. He flicked open her bra, throwing it to the side. He managed a kiss on each breast before Kensi moved down his muscled torso, making sure to kiss the puckered scars left by the Chechen who almost took him way from her. Deeks hissed as her tongue flicked out over each scar, trailing her lips down to his boxers. She liked this part, it was like unwrapping a present. She raked her nails across his abdomen, wrapping her fingers in the waist of his underwear and pulled them off.

They were both _finally_ naked as she settled between his legs. She bent and wrapped her lips around his member, engulfing him in one. Kensi took pleasure in hearing Deeks' head hit the pillow and a moan escaping his lips. She licked him from base to tip before swallowing him again, making sure to swirl her tongue around his tip. Kensi bobbed and sucked for a few minutes before his hand wrapped in her hair, gently tugging her back up.

'I'm not gunna last if you do that,' he panted on her skin.

It was Kensi's turn to smirk at his growing arousal and need. She loved this, loved the way they were extremely turned on and how quickly they could lose themselves in each other. It was intensity she hadn't known before, and hoped that he hadn't felt it before, either. Maybe he hadn't with the way he looked at her with hungry flames in his eyes.

Slowly, she sat across his lap, straddling his hips again, just staring at him and linking her arms around his neck. Her breasts pressed against his chest and she was giddy. This was actually happening.

He lurched forward, kissing her again sweetly and desperately. He was intoxicating. Their tongues danced together, curling around each other. Deeks' hand traced down her back slowly, grazing the skin as it made its way around her hip and resting between them.

She broke away abruptly, a panting moan ripping from her lips as she felt the tip of his hardness swipe her folds, rubbing into her sensitive clit.

'Deeks,' she breathed longingly across his lips. He kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her neck and whispered her name reverently on her mouth before wrapping his other arm around her waist, guiding her hips towards him as he pushed into her. Kensi's eyes rolled back in her head and she gripped his neck harder as he found home inside her. He was panting as much as she was, and neither could wipe the smile of their faces. Laughter bubbled up in both of them while their mouths collided hungrily, and Kensi started move above him.

Moans and pants erupted from her room. Her fingers dug into his neck and back while he sucked at her neck and ears, laving at her flesh. His hands gripped firmly at her hips, pulling and pushing them, helping her keep the rhythm she had. Deeks moaned a little louder as she flicked her hips a certain way, and the noise of his growing pleasure made her writhe above him just a little more. Kensi could feel the pressure building as she got closer to her peak; her movements were far less fluid as she rode him. He gripped a little harder at her waist, helping her rock on his hips. Kensi moaned and dug her nails into his back as she started to come, clenching around his dick. Deeks palmed her cheek as she started to let go, breathing hard on her skin. She panted his name as she came, and she could hear the chuckle in his own pants. Her eyes shut as the wave hit her, twitching and moaning, clenching her muscles around his length and falling into pleasure. Deeks' hot breath fanned across her face, telling her he was watching every detail, committing it to memory forever. Deeks stroked her hair and back as she calmed, kissing every bare patch of skin across her chest and neck he could reach.

'You're amazing,' he panted. Her eyes opened slowly, finding a grin plastered across his scruffy face. She met his lips, kissing him languidly and thoroughly with her tongue. He bit her bottom lip gently, sucking it into his mouth.

'So are you,' she breathed on his lips between kisses.

Kensi squealed lightly as he flipped her, engulfing her body with his and wrapping her legs around his waist. He laughed into her mouth at her surprise, slowly starting to thrust into her. Kensi dug her heels into his butt, trying to get him to move faster, and of course he ignored her insistence.

Her hands spanned his back, neck and arms, anywhere she could. Kensi broke away from his mouth as he hit a sensitive spot, sending a tremble down her spine. Her eyes fixed on his blue ones, watching him gaze down at her. She could see the restraint painted across his face, telling her he was close. Kensi ran her fingers through his scruff gently and lovingly while she smiled up at him.

'Come on, Deeks, let go for me,' Kensi whispered softly.

'Only if you do, too,' he groaned in reply with a smirk. His hand slipped between them, rubbing circles around her clit. She arched off the bed and her eyes snapped closed. He wasn't playing fair. He sped up his pace and his moans started to get louder and less restrained. Her mouth came up and sucked his lip as he panted. His hips faltered then, and she smiled at her own deviousness. Instead of saying anything, his finger sped up around her swollen nub, and once he gained control of his body again, he thrust into her with speed, practically pounding her into the bed.

'Fuck!' Kensi moaned, letting go of his lip. The pressure was building again, quickly and she knew she wouldn't hold out much longer with this stimulation.

'Come for me, Kens,' he murmured sweetly. And she did. Kensi screamed out as the spasms of pleasure rolled over her body, sending fire through her veins, tingles through every nerve. His hips started faltering as Kensi's muscles clenched around him, pulling him into her body with a vice grip.

Nails dug into his back, knowing she would draw blood, though she didn't care. 'Marty,' Kensi whispered longingly, and it was his undoing. He panted her name while he came, moaning while he sent waves of heat into her.

He kissed her roughly while his hips slowed down, and coming to a stop. 'That was... I can't even describe how great that was.' Deeks rolled over, pulling out of her gently, and brought her to rest of his heaving chest. 'God, it was nothing like I imagined.'

'You thought about this, about us?' she asked quizzically. Kensi knew he always teased her about it, but she always just thought he had been trying to flirt, but secretly hoped he did dream about her.

'Well, yeah. You're kind of the girl of my dreams, quite literally.' He said quietly, not looking down at her on his chest.

She took his chin and angled it so he would look at her. His blue eyes were a little sad and she knew he was hiding something. There weren't any lies behind them, though, that much she knew. Kensi sat up on her elbow, looking down at her very sated partner gazing back up at her from her pillow. Deeks' arm encircled her waist, tracing patterns on her skin. She traced his lip, running her nails through his short beard, watching his breath come out a little shaky.

'I've thought about us, too,' She admitted quietly, watching the grin form and the nervousness dissipate.

'Really?' He asked a little cockily. Kensi would never admit it, but she liked his confidence, his cockiness. It was what made him Deeks – her Deeks. He curled a tendril of hair behind her ear, grazing her neck as he ran his fingers through her hair. 'Did I live up to expectations?'

'Maybe,' Kensi shrugged nonchalantly.

His mouth latched itself to her collarbone, sucking and nipping at her skin. Kensi gasped when his tongue came into contact with her skin, and even though they'd just had a very satisfying round, she could feel the heat pooling in her abdomen again. He hooked her leg over his waist and she carded her hands through his hair. Those little moans in the room were leaking from her without her control.

He pulled her flesh with his mouth, making a popping sound as he let go, admiring his handiwork. Was he fifteen or something, giving her a hickey like that? But, fuck, it made her want him just that little more. 'You were saying?' he asked, licking up her neck.

'Fine,' she moaned, taking his lips. 'You exceeded them.'

He chuckled, stroking her skin. His eyes flicked and the slight fear came back again, hiding whatever he was thinking. She frowned, 'What's wrong, Deeks?'

'Nothing.'

'You're hiding something from me,' she insisted. 'Tell me, please?'

'It's... it's never been like that with anyone. And... I – I think I love you, Kens,' he stuttered, turning his head away from her.

Kensi grinned at the back of his head and brought her mouth to his shoulder. Deeks slowly turned his head back to her, and the movement of her lips on his skin. As soon as he was in reach, she kissed his lips thoroughly, with all of the passion and _love_ she had for him. She loved him. She did. When it happened, Kensi would never be able to pin point, but working five to seven days with someone every week, and had the chemistry they had; it was inevitable.

'I think I love you, too, Deeks,' she smiled in between kisses. His eyes shot open as she hovered over his mouth, watching as her words sunk into his sometimes thick skull.

His mouth curled up in a smile, and she brought her lips to his again. Deeks rolled them over, and she could already feel he was up for another round. With the way heat was pooling in her abdomen, Kensi was, too. Her giggles filled the room, erupting out of them, extremely happy that they were here together, naked in her bed. Deeks' hand slipped between her legs again and Kensi gasped, all laughter gone with arousal taking its place.

Ok, so maybe she did like Plan B.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I'm a big advocate of 'If there have been feelings there for someone for a very long time, you try and make it special.' I think Deeks especially would want to take his time with her, for at least the first time they were together. I hope that I got that the mix of heat and lovieness ok. I didn't want to make it too cheesey, and fingers crossed that I didn't. :D

Reviews give me a happy, so tell me if you liked it!


End file.
